


Home sick

by CheezPleez



Series: avengers holidays [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Protective Tony Stark, St. Patrick's Day, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: With march closing in Steve begins to think about upcoming holidays. While it wasn't like it is now St. Patrick's day was something he shared with his mother. He finds himself feeling more home sick than ever but may soon find a new family to help him cope
Series: avengers holidays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582921
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

He wasn't sure how to go about it. When he and Bucky were younger they would go to the pub nearby on St. Patrick's day. Tony mentioned a parade but he wasn't sure. He poked around on the internet and found a little bit but he honestly just felt himself becoming more homesick than ever. When his mother was alive she cooked as good a meal as she could for St. Patrick's day. She would invite any of the Irish neighbors and of course Bucky and his family were there. It was nice they danced and sang and told stories of their home. 

"Jarvis,is there anywhere nearby where I can get a real Irish meal? Not a place just doing it for St. Patricks."

"There appears to be a small restaurant 1.5 blocks from here called Tullymounds. They specialize in Irish fare and have been in operation since 1948 when the Donnally family first opened it." He was looking at the adres Jarvis sent to his phone as he grabbed his jacket and baseball cap. "Jarvis, what's the founders full name?"

Records show a Mrs. Josephine Donnally is the founder of the restaurant.it is now run by her daughter Mabel since her passing." He grinned as he raced out the door. "Thanks Jarvis. I'm gonna head out for a while."  
"You are quite welcome Captain."

He knew it was a stretch but it was a small connection to his past that he couldn't pass up. He almost missed the place wedged between giant buildings looking so old and out of place it was almost comical. He opened the door and walked towards the counter. He froze when he spotted a picture on the wall. There in an antique frame was a picture of Josephine's mother and Sarah Rogers. Sarah was in her suffragette sash sporting a black eye and her hair was mussed. The other woman was practically holding her up. He stepped closer to the picture. He hadn't noticed the small woman that had walked over to him until she spoke.

"It's a great picture huh? That's my great great grandma and her best friend." He cleared his throat "I um.. where did you get this picture?" She thought a moment. "Ma?! Hey Ma I got a question!" Another woman came out her uniform spotted with flour. "Jo quit your yelling. What is it?" She took one look at Steve and froze. "It can't be…..Jo… go get grandma." Jo looked puzzled but darted off toward the office. The woman came over. "Captain Rogers, this is such an honor. I'm Sara Josephine's granddaughter. Welcome home." 

He wasn't sure what it was but that moment he couldn't stop the tears. He had been "back" for almost a year and not once had someone said that to him. Sara led him to a chair and offered him a glass of water. "I didn't mean to upset you,I'm so sorry." An older woman sat in front of him as he tried to collect himself. She raised his head and took a good look at him. "Aw lamb, this world hasn't had much for you in kind words has it? They only worry 'bout what they can ge' from ya. I owe you more than I can repay. You brought my father home. He was with the 107th, One of the ones too sick and broken to return to the battle. He came home and he and Ma opened this place. Without you I would have never had him in my life." She wrapped him in a hug as he took a ragged breath.

"I'm sorry. This is a horrible way to meet me. I just…..I didn't expect to see that picture." He gestured to the one with Sara. Mabel smiled "Aw, that one. We didn't know for sure if that was Sara Rogers. We found the picture when my daughter was working on a genealogy project. My mother was gone so we had no way a knowing but we had our suspicions. Between stories we heard about you and pictures there is a resemblance. So what brings ya to us t'day?"

He smiled "well honestly I was home sick. Well that's the best word I have for it. I was looking for real Irish food and I was given this adres. I hope you'll forgive me. I swear I'm not like this normally. The serum, it kinda makes really emotional things a bit harder to handle." She stood up "well if foods what brought ya here ya won't be disappointed. We use all grandmom's recipes here so it should do the trick. What'l ya have?" He looked over the menu a moment and then shrugged "is one of everything too much to ask?" She patted his shoulder "I like a lad who knows a good meal. Tis no trouble at all. Sara, Jo get to work on that and lock the door. We want Steven to enjoy his meal. Ain't no peace if we get a buncha looky loos in here."

"Thank you ma'am. I appreciate that. It's hard to go out knowing it's only a matter of time till someone spots you." He was surprised when the woman ruffed his hair up and moved to a seat at the table with him. "I'm Mabel. Josephine's daughter. No need to call me Ma'am we are practically family. I wish my Mickey was around to see this. He never did belive Ma when she sai' she knew ya and Sergeant Barnes. We went with Jo's school to see the exhibit on you in the Smithsonian a few years ago. Was a shame they left out so much about ya. Right shame. Nothin' atall mentioned about where ya came from or who you really were. Just a quick blerb about you being puny before everything." He smiled.

"It's ok Maybel. The world has always wanted Captain America but no one needs Steve Rogers." Sara came out followed by Jo with a few platters of food. "That should be everything. We'd be happy to get you anything else just ask." He nodded as he took the plate closest to him. He nearly cried when for the first time in months something tasted the way he remembered it. He took his time and enjoyed every single thing that they brought to him. When he finished he looked at the three women. "I think you are going to see me often enough you'll be sick of me." 

Sara let out a laugh "I doubt that Mr. Rogers. Glad we could provide you some comfort food." She handed him a container "here's some shepards pie and soda bread for later." He fished his wallet out but Mabel smacked at his hand "no none of that now. Pay for it next time." He still pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to her. "I wouldn't feel right otherwise.So um St. Patricks day is coming.up in a few weeks and I was kind of wondering what people did. Tony tells me it's a lot more of a thing now. The place Buck and I used to go is gone." 

Jo raced over to the table "You could come to the Irish heritage societies St. Patrick's party. We provide the food and there's music and dancing. It's a good time. It's a small fee for a ticket but I think it would do you good." Mabel was grinning "That's a wonderful idea Jo. Meet us here at 4PM on the 17th and we will get you in with us so you won't draw too much attention. We can put you in one of Mickey's old outfits you'll blend right in." Sara had now come over "I know the perfect one for him and I'm sure Arnold won't mind if he borrows a hat." 

He ended up at Tullymounds a few times a week over the next few weeks. The team had their suspicions regarding where Steve was disappearing to but as long as he came back and he seemed to be in an excellent mood they were not concerned enough to tail him. Tony was nosey enough to wait for him as he re-entered the building. 

"There you are Spangles. Been disappearing on us a lot lately. What's new?" His eyes were drawn to the take out container in his hand. "Are we out trying new foods old man?" He reached for it but Steve held it high above his head. "So what if I am. I'm allowed to have my secrets." Nat appeared behind him and scoffed "well wherever you've been going the building is old probably still has wood floors and walls. You leave the building on foot so it's walking distance since we know you don't do public transit. They must be good because you actually come home with leftovers which you eat much later rather than your normal routine which is to eat a human amount in public and scarf the leftovers here. You have come home smelling like Guiness so we know they have alcohol. Hmmmm I'm gonna guess Tullymounds. I will bet Starks reactor that you have Shepards pie in that container since it's their specialty." 

Tony stood open mouthed. "It's scary as hell when you do that you know. So what's got ya going there so often? A girl?"  
"No"  
"A guy?"  
"Tony"  
"Right right too conswrvative for that."  
"Tony. It's not a girl. I like the food and I know the people that run it. Nothing else." He paused "oh….ok . Well if that changes we'd love to hear about it." He walked off leaving Steve with Natasha. 

"So, do they actually feed you enough at this place?" He smiled "Yea. It's the first time I've been able to eat my fill in public and not feel…..embarrassed. They even close while I'm there so I can eat in peace." She hummed as she listened to him. "I'm glad you found a safe place. Enjoy it." She gave a small salute and headed down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up on the 17th and got up for his morning run. On the way back he stopped at the store and got some items to make breakfast for the team. He felt excited to have something to look forward to. He quickly washed up and went out to the kitchen on the community floor and began to cook. He had Jarvis send an alert to the team that he was making breakfast. He knew it would be at least an hour before anyone was out there. 

Bruce sat quietly at the table watching Steve cook. He was in his own world as he softly sang moving between the stove and the oven.  
"Come day go day. Wish in me heart it was Sunday. Drinking buttermilk through the week and whiskey on a Sunday." Bruce noticed Clint in the doorway and quietly laid a finger on his lips. He nodded and joined Bruce at the table.

Clint signed to him "he has no clue we are here?" Bruce shook his head. "Not at all. He's in a really good mood. His singing is what got my attention." At that the song he was humming changed. "Whenever I review The lovin' times with you I wouldn't change a single page We've lived through It wasn't always smooth Sometimes we'd jump the groove We've shed some tears and then Loved again." He turned to place a plate of eggs on the table and froze as Clint,Bruce, and now Tony all sat looking at him. 

"Top o' the morning there lucky charms. You're in a good mood. What's the occasion? Did you finally get laid?" Before he could answer the oven beeped and he turned to take some things out of it. He placed a pan of bread and a dish of something on the table. "Natasha around?" Clint checked his phone "yea she's on her way down." He finished up bacon and sausage just as she walked in. 

She looked over the table and back at Steve. "Well you certainly have been busy this morning." He smiled "felt like I should share this with you guys." Tony was looking at the impressive spread. "And what exactly is this?" Steve smiled "This is what my mother used to make for breakfast on St. Patrick's day. There's bacon, sausage, potatoes, eggs and white pudding. I also have fresh bread." Clint whistled "that's a hell of a lot of food Steve." He smiled "it is and it was back then but we would have company over and share."

They passed things around and fixed plates. Tony was glaring at the white pudding as everyone ate. "I'm all for trying new things but um…..what IS this?" Before he could answer Jarvis stepped in "it is a type of breakfast sausage. Captain Rogers has made this with the traditional ingredients. Suet, barley, oatmeal and liver." Tony wrinkled his nose. "I am NOT eating that." Bruce rolled his eyes and took the serving off Tony's plate and placed it on his. "Don't be a child Tony. I'll happily take what you don't eat. This is all amazing Steve. Thank you." Natasha nodded. "So do you always sing when you cook or was that a special show we saw?" 

Steve blushed as Natasha raised a brow and looked at them "he was singing? And i missed it? Clint you should have told me." He shook his head. "I kinda got wrapped up in myself is all." Bruce smiled "well it was nice for what it's worth. I hope you don't mind that we didn't interrupt."  
"No not at all. I was just surprised how soon people showed up for breakfast is all." They cleaned up the dishes and Steve went about his day before getting ready for the party he was going to with Mabel and her family. 

He had learned over the last few weeks that Sara's husband Arnold was stationed over seas with the army and her daughter Jo was currently going to college for music theory on a scholarship she won from Stark Industries. He grabbed his jacket and headed towards the restaurant.

When he arrived he saw a large catering van out front and Jo and Sara were loading trays and supplies in. He quickly jumped in to help them. "Thank you Steven. This is the first year without Arnold to help and his absence is noticed. Now let's get you changed." She led him upstairs and handed him a shirt and vest along with some pants and a cap to wear. "You'll blend in just fine in this. It was Dad's favorite outfit for St. Patrick's day."

He stepped downstairs and was met with Mabel quickly slapping him on the ass. "Tis a good look for ya Stevie." He froze a moment. "Um… thanks Mabel. I appreciate you letting me borrow the clothes." She waved a hand "it's nice to see them being worn now where did our resident punk get off to we need to be going." At that Jo bounded down the stairs in an outfit similar to Steve's. The exceptions being that her cap had skulls on it and she was wearing combat boots and black leather finger less gloves.

He smiled "I didn't know combat boots were an option." Sara rolled her eyes. "That's all this little punk wears. She's going out after we are done to celebrate with the younger crowd." They all headed towards the van but Mabel stopped them. "Steven you ride with Jo. The van is too crammed for you." He turned and looked at her "is that ok with you?" She rolled her eyes "who's dumb enough to tell Captain America no." He couldn't help but laugh. "I can think of a few. If it's a problem I can figure something else out." She shook her head "nope not a problem. Follow me." She led him down the side where he saw a vintage motorcycle parked. "Wow. Is she all yours? She's beautiful." She nodded and tossed him a helmet. "Sure is. I found her in a junkyard years ago. Me and grand pop restored her and got her running again." He sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I hope this is ok." She grinned "fine by me. I know you need to hold on." At that she barreled down the alley and onto the Street narrowly missing a car as she did so. She weaved between cars and down a side alley stopping behind a building. They got off and she adjusted her hair. "Hope you didn't mind." She said with a wink.

"That was incredible. Where did you learn to handle like that?" She leaned against the wall "I saw a video on you tube and gave it a try. Turns out I'm a natural. I love blowing through motorcades. I'm gone before they know what hit them but not before I leave a few notes." He was about to ask what kind of notes when Sara and Mabel pulled up. Sara crossed her arms "Jo, you best not be showin' off on that bike. We already told you if you total it that's it. You can take the subway like every other New Yorker." He laughed "She was fine Sara. She handles her well. I made sure to keep her out of trouble." Mabel grinned "Told ya he wasn't gonna be a good influence on her. He's Sara's boy through and through."

They began to unload the food and set everything up. As he moved in and out of the building everyone was pleasant and friendly. Once it was all ready Sara took him around and introduced him to a few people here and there. She never once mentioned who he was and when people heard his name they didn't think anything of it. He danced with a few people after he shared the first dance with Mabel and he found himself enjoying himself more than he thought possible. 

Things were winding down and he had finished helping to load the trays back into the van. He was surprised when Jo came over to him. "I'm going to a pub nearby wasn't sure if you would wanna check it out. My gal would love to meet you." He looked around at the mostly empty hall. "Ya know what… why not. I'm just going to let Sara and Mabel know I went with you." He went out to the van where they were waiting. 

"Ladies, thank you for a wonderful evening. If it's alright I'm going out with Jo. I just wanted to check in with you two first." Sara smiled "I think I can trust you to keep an eye on her but I won't be paying her bail money you let her know that." He gave them both a hug. "I promise she won't get arrested tonight." Mabel's eyes narrowed "Let's try to keep everyone out of trouble ya hear?" He nodded and went back for Jo. 

He could hear the music from the place before they had even arrived. He knew the words and the tune but the sound was…. Wild. He liked it. It felt familiar enough but was still something exciting. Jo pulled the bike into a space and opened the case on the side of it fishing out two flannel shirts. She tossed one to him. "Tie this around your waist. You'll look less like an old person." He smiled and did as he was told she then unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up a bit. "There ya go. Ready to hang with the young'uns." 

They walked toward the pub and stopped at the door where a woman with half her head shaved was waiting. "There you are Jo. This him?" She nodded her head towards Steve. She smiled and stepped aside. "Audrey this is Steve, Steve this is my gal Audrey." He held his hand out "pleasure to meet you Audrey." She took his hand "you're so sweet. You're ok being seen with a couple of queer punks?" He couldn't stop the laugh "you're looking at the original queer punk Missy." She arched her eyebrows "well now. I do believe we have confirmed that our dear Captain was knocking boots with his sergeant." He blushed a little. "What if I was? Don't forget about Peggy. I loved her too. I still do." 

Jo began to whoop at this. "Oh my he fights for stars AND stripes. My oh my, Fox news would have a field day with him." He held out his arms for them "well let's go have some fun while I'm still young ladies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs that Steve was singing   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyByCDRX6gw
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qoa_sa0miSQ


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied references to abuse just a heads up. nothing graphic but its there

They found a table and he grabbed them drinks. The place was packed and lively even more so when compared to the party they had come from. Normally he would shy away from something like this but here he felt at ease. No one noticed him or if they did they didn’t care that he was Captain America. He was just another guy. He spent his time with both Jo and Audrey. He did his best to dance with them, feeling probably as silly as he looked. One particular song got the entire crowd wound up and he quickly lost the girls. He found Jo back at the table but Audrey was nowhere to be seen. They split up and went looking for her. Steve found her in the bathroom holding a paper towel to her nose. “Shit Audrey are you ok?” She shrugged “I took an elbow to the face. I’ll live.” He helped her out to where they were sitting. “Well I think i’m just gonna sit and enjoy the rest of my night right here.” She winked at Jo “Don’t stop havin’ fun on my account. Show the Captain how we party. I’m gonna mingle a bit with the wall flowers.” 

Hours went by and Steve had been having a blast. He could feel Jo guiding him back towards the table. “Steve? You good? How much have you had to drink?”   
“Cange drun. Srum stop thats.” She shook her head. “Well something sure is wrong.” She looked at his pupils to see them blown wide. She was looking around for Audrey. “Twoey sweetie have you been ordering refills for Steve?” She came over “No. I haven’t. Shit what’s wrong with him? Is he drunk? He can barely hold himself up.” She was looking around the bar. “Hon I think someone roofied him….a lot. Like every time he went back for his drink. Holy shit my mother is going to kill me. Go get Timothy he needs to know someones spiking drinks.” She pulled Steve’s phone from his pocket and began to look at phone numbers.

Audrey returned with an older man. “What’s going on Jo?” She shook her head. “I forgot to teach him rule number one of going out DONT leave your drink alone and if you do, DON’T drink it. He’s been getting roofied for the last 3 hours and super soldier or not he’s a mess.” The man pulled out a flashlight and held it to his eyes. “Jesus Christ he is in bad shape. What’s he been drinking? She pointed to the beer bottle on the table. “Shit I knew we should have put the Guinness in a glass. I hate that you can’t see what you are actually drinking.” She shook her head. “He probably figured Twoey was getting refills handled while she was hanging here.” He nodded “are you gonna call someone?” She shrugged “I um..I don’t know. I CAN’T call my mother, she would never let me hear the end of it but i’m not sure who in his phone contacts I should call.” They glanced through names and finally observed text messages. “Here, Bruce… they seem like a pleasant understanding person. Let’s call them.” She passed the phone to Audrey “Here call this number, tell them we need someone to collect Steve.” 

Bruce was just laying down after spending the last 14 hours in the lab with Tony when his phone rang. He was about to ignore it when he saw it was Steve calling. “Cap? What’s going on is there an emergency?” He was quickly alerted to the loud background music. “Um..Hi..Bruce? Sorry we need you to come get Steve. I’ll text the address just um..get here fast. We didn't know who else to call.” The woman quickly hung up and he was scrambling to find his shoes and his keys. He raced down the hall nearly knocking Clint over. “Jeez Banner is your ass on fire?” When Bruce didn’t stop he followed after him. They met Tony on the elevator. “Hey you guys know where Cap is? Jarvis just sent me an alert that his vitals are fucked up. I’m thinking he might have broken his watch again, I just wanna make sure.” Bruce paled “Um….Tony, I think we have a problem.” 

When Steve woke up he felt miserable. He was surprised to see himself back in his bed. Clint was sitting in a chair nearby. “Oh god Steve. WHAT WERE YOU DOING LAST NIGHT?” He winced at the sudden change in volume. He opened his mouth to explain but suddenly covered it and stumbled toward the bathroom. Clint listened to him wretch and gag for a while and came in with a glass of water. “I..was out with a friend...I don’t know what happened. God I feel like shit.” He laid back against the wall. He heard the door open and someone else rush in.

“God damn Rogers you were TRASHED last night. You were roofied enough to take out a dozen people. I don’t know how you got that much in your system but damn.” He closed his eyes as Tony rambled. He felt him slide down the wall and sit beside him. “You scared us last night old man. Wanna tell me what went down? We gotta tell the bar what happened. I’m keeping your name out of it but they wanna catch the person who did this. My guess is they were gunning for one of the cute little punks we found you with.” He took a deep breath and thought back. “Tony, I honestly don;t know what happened. I was at a party with Jo and her family and then Jo invited me out afterwards. We had some drinks, we had a good time and then everything just disappeared after the mosh pit.”

Clint snorted “MOSH PIT? Oh my god. Nat is gonna be pissed she missed this moment.” Tony shot him a serious look. “Clint, NO. This isn’t a joke. Have you been roofied before? Cuz I can tell you it’s not pleasant. Thank god you had two angels looking out for you or last night could have been really bad.” Clint looked embarrassed now. “I’m sorry Tony. I didn't mean any offence. I’m glad you are ok Steve.” Tony helped him up off the floor. “We can talk about this later. Why don’t you change your clothes and get some rest. Jarvis will keep an eye on you.” He nodded as Tony guided him to the edge of the bed and handed him a tshirt and some sweatpants. “Thanks guys. I would be lost without you.” Tony smiled “Yea yea we know just get some rest and we will talk later.” 

He woke up a while later feeling a bit nauseous but otherwise ok. His memory was still fuzzy. He looked at his phone to see several missed calls and some text messages. Jo had been frantically calling him all day to check in. He owed it to her to respond so he called the number. “Steve? Is that you?”   
“Yea Jo. I um.. Sorry about last night.”  
“Oh god No I’m sorry about last night. I should have told you to keep an eye on your drink. I’m guessing people didn't do that sort of thing in your day”  
“Not really no. I didn’t do anything bad last night did I?”  
“Oh god no. Although I thought Audrey was gonna faint when Tony Stark pulled up at the bar to collect you. Are you feeling better?” He smiled knowing she was worried about him. “Yea I’ll be ok. Thanks for showing me a good time though. What I can remember I really enjoyed. I would love to repay you two for making sure I was ok.” She was silent “I think knowing you didn't get hurt is more than enough but maybe we can go out again just… not when it’s so packed and crazy. Seems we gotta teach you 21st century bar safety.” He chuckled “Yeah there’s still a lot I need to learn in this world. Thanks again for everything. I’m going to go check in with my team. I will stop by the restaurant tomorrow.”

He got up and cleaned himself up and headed to the common area. Tony Bruce and Clint were all sitting on the couch watching a movie when he came in. “Hey, there he is. Jarvis said you woke up a bit ago. Need anything?” He Sat down in the chair. “Come on Tony get it over with?” He cocked his head. “Get what over with?”   
“I know you are just waiting to bust my balls over this.” He shook his head. “No not this. Statistically speaking you got really lucky. I’ve been where you are and you can ask Rhodey I was NOT nearly as lucky. Thankfully he found me before anything really awful happened but I came close. It’s an honest mistake. I’m just glad someone was lookin’ out for you. Who was she anyway?” He blushed a bit caught off guard by how protective Tony was being at this moment. “She's the granddaughter of someone I knew...before. I reconnected with them a few weeks ago and honestly I’ve felt better for it. They treat me like a regular guy when I’m around. I went out last night and for the first time no one made a big deal about me being there. I had fun. I mean until I couldn’t remember anything. God that's the worst feeling. I have No clue what I was like from about 10 pm until I woke up this afternoon. She and her girl are good kids. They could have panicked and left me. I’m sorry I drug you out at whatever hour it was.” Bruce smiled “It was a little after 2am but it’s not a problem. Right when the girls called me Jarvis had sent Tony an alert that your vitals were messed up so either way we would have gotten to you.” He was beginning to doze off on the chair when he felt Clint drop a blanket over him. “Take it easy for now. We are glad you are ok.” He really should have gone back to bed but he was too comfortable where he was. He could hear the movie resume and Tony mentioning that they would stay with him.

The next afternoon he dropped by Tullymounds to check in on Jo and to pick up lunch for Bruce, Tony, and Clint for keeping an eye on him. He was surprised that Jo had told Sara what happened but didn;t mind that she and Mabel both greeted him with hugs and doted over him. “Really I’m fine. Thanks to Jo and her gal. I think I would have been in a lot of trouble had they not been with me. I was hoping to get some food to go. I’m treating the guys to lunch since they took care of me all day yesterday. Figured I would show them some of the best food in the city.” He sat and talked with them as they packed up food and he took a selfie with Jo to prove to Audrey he was alive and then went on his way. He arrived back at the tower to find Natasha sitting at the table with the guys. She smiled and looked him up and down “We’ll talk later.” She got up without another word.


End file.
